housefandomcom-20200223-history
House Wiki:Websites
FOX Broadcasting Official Site * Spanish Language House M.D. Wiki * Snakes on a Cane - Season 6 countdown and production details * House, M.D. - Season One at Amazon.com * House, M.D. - Season Two at Amazon.com Information House Medical Reviews :Polite Dissent - A general review blog with in-depth articles about the medical accuracy of each episode. Official House Wiki Fansite Episode guides and recaps *House Is Right: All about the cast, the characters, the cases of House M.D. * TV Squad - House * Television Without Pity - House * epguides.com - House * TV Guide - House Message Board ''House M.D. Message Board :''A vBulletin message board about the hit FOX medical drama House M.D., where the villain is a medical malady and the hero is an irreverent, controversial doctor who trusts no one, least of all his patients. Updated on a regular basis with a growing community, this site features spoilers, discussion topics, episode recaps and much more, and is the place to be for every House M.D. fan. ''House M.D. Fansite and Forum :''A fansite and forum featuring the latest news from Season 4 of House M.D. and all the past seasons. Also includes links to watch House online and various ways to download it. Why don't you come introduce yourself! ''Official Website for Los Angeles Convention : A website listing guests and information on upcoming House Md Convention in Los Angeles, CA. Click on read for more information.'' ''Play House :''An unofficial fansite by Have-Dog-Will-Travel Media which lists all significant music played during each episode. It lists the artist, the track, the album (with Amazon links), and where in the episode the music occurred. Fantastic resource for those wondering, "What was that song I heard?" Blogs House Is Right :Since early 2005, House Is Right has been covering the latest House news, from episode recaps, spoilers, the latest news about the cast, the characters and the medical mysteries. House Is Right also covers interviews and old video clips of Hugh Laurie and all the cast members and their roles outside of House. Watching House :Began in early December 2006, updated daily. When you visit the blog you'll find just about ''everything House - from episode previews and recaps, to biographies of all of the main characters, and information on Hugh Laurie himself. Lots of photos, and several videos - some that date back to his A Little Bit of Fry and Laurie days in England.'' Listservs House_MD :One of the largest Yahoo! Groups dedicated to House. Fansites House, MD Adult & Family Drama FanFiction :***No longer available*** A Journey Through the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital :''House MD fan fiction archive featuring all kinds of House related fan fiction in different categories and classifications to make finding the story you want to read easy. There are also challenges, a writer's resources page, and a links page. ''All About House MD :''A House fansite with many video clips about the show and its stars, including some of the DVD extras. Please visit the site and feel free to send emails with any content etc to contact at allabouthousemd.memebot dot com -- Thank Ya :D ''Doktor-House.cz :''Czech wiki site about House. ''StillSpoiled | House Spoilers :''StillSpoiled grabs all the latest House spoilers from all over the net into one place. So keep checking back for the latest House Spoilers. ''Official House Wiki'' :''A House fansite where fans can add what they know. You can add photos, videos, episode information and chat with other fans. Please visit and feel free to contribute to the Wiki community. '' Category:Websites about House